


Pink Carnation

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Jack Grieves, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pink Carnation- I'll never forget you</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

It became a tradition, every year since Ianto died, Jack would return to the   
Quay. There was something special about the place, Jack felt the most connected to him in Mermaid Quay. Every year on the anniversary of Ianto's death, Jack   
would return. He would spend a few hours just staring at the wall, sometimes in complete silence, sometimes carrying a conversation with his lover. But every   
year he would come alone, and every year, before he left, he would leave a pink carnation on the ground, at the base of the wall.

"I'll never forget you Ianto Jones, protector of the children of earth."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
